


【TSV】Mob集

by howaboutlove



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howaboutlove/pseuds/howaboutlove
Summary: 摸鱼短篇，色情主播B＆E，双性BMob B同系列还有Mob E卖屁股，以及灵魂背景BEB，半开放式关系，我脑子有问题，骂我可以（跪）雷，是真的很雷，不是开玩笑的那种，谨慎观看
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang, Other(s)/Brett Yang, Other(s)/Eddy Chen
Kudos: 8





	【TSV】Mob集

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mob双性杨卖批，色情主播，道具

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有件事要提醒一下就是千万不要按照下体给主播打钱，文中这哥们儿啃了三个月的面包差点卖肾  
> 道路千万条赚钱第一条！！！！

B是个主播，色情直播的那种，在你们的小直播平台天天榜一，不是因为他够骚，而是因为他不骚。  
“…塞不进去…”你打开直播的一瞬间就听到他平平淡淡的声音里带着喘，你追他有小半年了，他次次直播你都替他刷礼物，所有人都告诉你你要有艳福了，然而你追的这个主播还是没有一点反应。  
B是新主播，第一次毕竟很值钱的，你稍安勿躁，我们去和他的经纪人联系。超管安慰你，然而你已经看不进去这些文字，因为你刚刚才发现这个每天都在露着一点批的主播，居然今天真枪实弹吃进了一个玩具，你的鸡把几乎立刻硬了，看着那个粉红色的小逼呼吸急促。  
B应该的确不适应，他往日不管怎样都还会读一些评论嘲笑一下评论里不管不顾的发情鸡把，今天却只是无力地伸开腿，甚至大腿根颤抖着一直想合上，被另一双手牢牢按在黑色的皮质椅子上，你看着他洁白腿根和黑色皮具的对比，硬的几乎立刻刷了几个飞机。  
“哈哈，感谢老板的飞机~”有尾音跳动着从你的右耳传来，你这才发现这人声音的耳熟，果然弹幕里都在疯狂地刷“E宝！”“宝贝多说几句！”“骚货你也想要了吧！”你立刻反应过来这不是杨之前的榜一吗？小破网站第一次瘫痪就是因为这个骚货，直播3p吸鸡把被颜射直接冲坏了整个网站，有人计算那一晚上E的收入光分成能直接再做一个小破网站，也就是那次之后网站关了一个月大改，一个月之后E悄无声息地停播了，而随之而来的就是他们新的双性宝贝杨，你也就是在那个时候被人介绍来了这个网站。  
“唔、嗯——”刷飞机的弹幕呼啸而过，在E呵呵笑声中很快就达到了再调高一个档位的要求，不愧是前任榜一，于是那双手在杨小小声地呜咽中又一次无情地调高，那个撑开逼口的小小粉色圆柱体毫不留情地转动起来，疯狂抖动的声音直接穿透麦克风，你看着杨一瞬间收紧的腰背，他小巧的胯骨猛地向上，带着点软肉却白皙的几乎反光的肚皮颤抖着，只是普通男性长度却不知为何显得格外小巧的阴茎被胶布贴在肉肉的肚皮上，跟随着肚皮颤抖无意识地甩动，从裂口露出湿润的液体和汗滴一起亮晶晶的，白浊到处都是，却还是只能勃起着无力地高潮。被皮具狠狠禁锢在黑色沙发把手上的双腿无意识地向上抽动，过于高清的屏幕甚至能让你把他腿上的红色勒痕都看得清清楚楚，最重要的是双腿间那个被撑开到最大的，无力开合却没办法合拢的阴唇，收紧又松开，淫水和泡沫把那里弄得乱七八糟，黑色的阴毛被水浸泡服帖在红肿穴口上，还被E贴心地分开，于是连那颗小小的阴蒂都被迫出镜，在空气中抖动滚远，红肿的几乎像是在渴望谁的爱抚。水不停地流，随着那个白皙屁股抽动不断往穴口下流，滴滴答答在黑色的皮沙发上，漫过通红的会阴，还在往后面幽深的阴影里流，你几乎以为自己看到了他同样通红的屁眼。  
“…太深、唔，啊、”你看的出他很想收紧腿，却被皮具禁锢着没有办法，那张往日冷淡的脸如今被白皙双臂狠狠捂住，只能听到模模糊糊的呻吟喘息，“太、太多——”你望着还被盖在T恤里的颤抖双臂，T恤底下盖着的白皙胳膊让你甚至开始肖想将鸡把放在对方的腋下摩挲，然后把精液射在那里。  
“好乖好乖…”E半裸着站在他身后，你只能听见他温柔的声音和B的呜咽和轻微的泣音，“呼呼…只是舒服过头了…”那双手拂过B的耳尖，你听见B一声突然的尖叫，突兀感到了某些诡异。  
然而你并没有想到更多，你快高潮了，E也终于在所有人耳边公布了一个让人疯狂的消息，“那么最后一条，500个飞机，如果哪位老板能成为最后的第500个飞机的赠送者，就可以成为我们阿B的第一位——你们都懂的啦——”  
他突然掐着嗓子撒娇，声音让你的鸡皮疙瘩掉了一地，然而所有人，包括你都疯狂了，夹杂着各种骂声“什么老子花了这么多的钱居然最后来随机数！”和莫名其妙的“Edwina女神——”的弹幕，雪花一样的弹幕和送礼的特效席卷了你的大脑也搅动了你全部的欲望源泉，你甚至来不及继续安慰自己的鸡把，只是疯狂发着礼物，在B越来越高和急促的呻吟声中幻想着对方在床上渴求你的阴茎和最后你的精液从那个粉红的嫩逼中流出来而他在你面前喘息哭泣的模样，400、435、454、470、476、480、483、492、496、497、498、499——  
“啊——唔、呜——”你的耳机里B尖叫着达到了高潮，声音黏腻而惑人，你大喘着气，手心里都在冒汗，你迷茫地拿起自己放在鼠标上的手，那里全是汗水，你抬起头，只能顺着本能关掉疯了一样的弹幕，E站在B的身后笑着靠着椅子，而他面前的主角已经被解开了束缚，双腿还在不自然地颤抖，倾身向前扯出自己逼口那个粉红的塑胶玩具，从宽大T恤的领口露出深红的两点。他把腿收紧，却还是能在腿间看到点点亮晶晶的水光，你看着黑发的主角把那个粉色的还带着他的水的玩具在所有人面前塞进嘴里，呜呜地吞吐，粉红指尖握住把手，抽出来的时候还带了扯开的银丝，伸出舌尖舔了一圈，声音依旧是平静和沉沉的，听不出情绪，眼眶红红的，脸颊也是红红的，唯有那双眼睛黑黢黢的冷静，“谢谢各位。下次直播再见。”  
与此同时，你握着你的阴茎，感受贤者时刻的怅然，随着屏幕一黑你退出直播间，还没来得及数你到底这次花了多少钱，却已经被无数跳出的私信框吓了一跳，你来不及仔细看，心里突然冒出一个震惊的想法，你颤巍巍点开私信框，最上面那个只有一个单字却让你目眩神迷的一颗黑痣，你幻想了无数个夜晚想看到的那一颗黑痣，承载了你的所有欲望和春梦——  
“恭喜您成为第五百位幸运儿，我会今晚私信您时间地点，请准时来。”  
“我会满足您所有的幻想。”  
最后是一张照片。你往后一靠，脑子里只有一句话：怪不得你找不到那颗黑痣在那里，原来——

【END】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 让我剧透，在脚腕  
> 后续不一定会写了 讲真我真的开玩笑说最近自己发情期到了然后写这么多（…）  
> 本着mob B了就要mob E的公平公正原则，不出意外应该还有一篇mob E，大概剧情会是E在公厕嗦几把，然后被粉丝发现用卖屁股请对方不要说出去（…）  
> 其实就是想挨操  
> 我也不知道我咋回事但是住脑是不可能住脑的，说好今夜都是B左人结果白天就写了B右真是无语凝噎，下次我再也不说我是xx人了，说完我是xx人我就要搞点奇怪的东西（…………）  
> 讲真写完塞西尔我得好好写点正经东西（？）然后伴随着一堆摸鱼（大概）  
> 有一点点后续在微博
> 
> 小番外：  
> “肿了”（哪儿都肿了）  
> “啥？”（在戴着眼镜看财报，并感慨还好升级了一波网页）  
> “…”（翻白眼）  
> “噗”（好可爱）  
> “…”（转头就走）  
> “嘿噗、哈哈哈哈等等，等等Brett——擦药！擦药！”


End file.
